


Secret Plans

by AlexandraLockhart



Series: Cloti Confessions 2020 [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Multi, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraLockhart/pseuds/AlexandraLockhart
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day! Cloud and Tifa decide to celebrate it for the first time, but Cloud has something else up his sleeve for White Day in a month’s time.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Cloti Confessions 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633705
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	Secret Plans

**Author's Note:**

> For Cloti Confessions 2020 Valentine’s Day event. First part of a continuing story that will be completed for White Day. (Men respond to Valentine’s gift.)

“You ready to go yet?” Yuffie asked as her friend was in a frenzy of packing lunches for her family. “Almost!” Tifa yelled back as she was finishing up with Denzel’s lunch bag.

She placed it in a large ice box with Cloud and Marlene’s lunches. The kids were still getting ready and Cloud was outside getting the truck ready for their trip to the chocobo farm. 

“Kids! Hurry up.” she called upstairs before hearing loud footsteps coming towards her. Marlene was first. Her bow was crooked. She ran over to Tifa and hid behind her. Denzel was next and was breathing hard. 

“I’m gonna get you next time.” he muttered between breaths. 

Tifa fixed Marlene’s bow, giving her a kiss on her temple, “Play nice you two. Don’t need to give Cloud any troubles okay?” Both kids nodded reluctantly. Tifa went over to Denzel and kissed his cheek, which he then tried to wipe off. Cloud walked through the door, signaling it was time for them to go. 

“Alright let’s go to this farm you two, Denz grab our lunches please.” The two children excitedly ran out the door and jumped in the truck. 

“Well they sure are pretty hyper this morning.” he said with a smile towards Tifa. “Yeah must be the holiday cheer.” she replied. “So are you sure you want to celebrate this year?” 

She was talking about Valentine’s and White day. They weren’t the traditional couple and they had never celebrated them before. Cloud is the one that brought it up this year. “Yeah it’ll be great. I promise.” He grabbed her gently and planted his lips on hers.

“Eww! Get a room!” They heard as Yuffie walked in. “I was tired of waiting Tifa, let’s go!” They laughed together at their impatient friend.

“All right we’re off.” Cloud said handing her the keys to Fenrir his motorcycle. “Remember this is my baby, no scratches.” he smirked. “Oh trust me I know.” Tifa winked. They watched as the truck pulled away and the kids waved goodbye. 

“Time for some quality time with your bff! ” Yuffie shouted pumping her fist.

The two women got on the bike and headed into the town square. Tifa needed to buy some giri choco for the kids , and she was gonna make honmei choco for Cloud at home. She also wanted to buy each of them a personalized gift. She got Marlene a stuffed golden chocobo and for Denzel a new pair of boots as he was outgrowing his current pair. As for Cloud she got a brand new tool set for Fenrir and tasks at the bar/house.

“We are gonna be piled up on the bike.” Yuffie said carrying her bags, just as they were on the way to the parking lot, Tifa noticed a gorgeous grand piano in the window of a music shop. 

“Wow I haven’t really played in years. I wish I could get back in to it.” She said softly still looking at the piano as she walked away. 

“Well why don’t you?” Yuffie asked.

“I just don’t have the time with the bar, Cloud’s deliveries and the kids. It’s a lot. I can’t really have just me time. I’d rather spend my free time taking care of my family.” 

She placed her bags in the compartment and started up the bike. Yuffie hopped on and they were back off to Seventh Heaven. Cloud was watching the kids riding the chocobo’s when his phone rang. 

“Hey Yuffie, so did she find anything?” 

“Yeah a beautiful big grand piano. She said she didn’t have the time to play and prefers taking care of you guys.” 

Cloud thought about how rough things had been for Tifa. With His and Denzel’s geostigma, him leaving them for a while.. Having to earn their trust back and being there for them. Tifa stayed strong for them. She deserved some time to herself. 

“Perfect I’ll go pick it up on the way back, we just need to make sure she’s not at home, think you can pull it off?” 

“Please Cloud this is ME you’re talking about. I got it.” 

Cloud was excited to surprise Tifa, it wasn’t his white day gift, however he had something even better for that. The kids ran towards him excitedly after their ride,

“That was so much fun!” 

“We have to come back with mom next holiday!”

He was happy that they had such a good time. “Yeah I agree, we’ll bring her next time, time to go back to the hotel.” 

They made it to the hotel, and ordered room service. Cheeseburgers and French fries with chocolate shakes. Next Cloud told them of his plans. 

“So we’ll be going to pick up the piano tomorrow along with that other thing for White day.” They were so excited for the surprise, brimming with joy. “So you two are very important to the plan. You both have to take care of it for a month before I need it to give to Tifa. I wouldn’t be able to hide it from her but you can.” 

Cloud and Tifa always made sure that communication with the kids was important once he went back home. He felt the need to involve them more going forward in big decisions as a family. Now they were a huge part of his secret plans. The kids jumped on the beds for a few minutes before their energy ran out and they fell asleep. Cloud turned off all the lights and went to bed as well. Tomorrow was the big day. 

The next morning, Tifa took out her honmei choco from the fridge to put on the finishing touches. She added heart shaped sprinkles and used icing to spell CT for their initials. She placed the choco into truffle cups and a heart shaped gift box. She was proud to have personally made each choco with love and just for Cloud. Just as she finished cleaning up the mess, Yuffie walked in groggily. 

“Good morning sleepy head, Happy Valentine’s.” She went to the counter top and grabbed the giri choco box that had Yuffie’s name on it.

“Aww Teef, you didn’t have to do that.” She responded after hugging her good friend. 

“So I have something for you too actually but it’s not chocolate.” She teased.

“Oh what’s that?” Tifa asked seeing two items behind Yuffie’s back.” 

“A massage and Mimosa voucher from the spa, just me and you kid.” she said. 

Before Tifa could offer her rebuttal about being called kid, Yuffie cut her off. 

“I already talked to Cloud they won’t be back until the afternoon so let’s go!” 

She grabbed Tifa’s arm and pulled her out the door. “Well some relaxation wont be too bad I guess. Thanks Yuff.” she didn’t mind getting some last minute relaxation. 

Cloud walked into the music store in the morning, seeing the same grand piano Tifa had her eyes on with a price tag 10,000 Gil. That was a bit expensive especially after his other recent purchase but his love for Tifa didn’t have a dollar amount on it. He paid for it and waited for the delivery truck to package it and follow them home.

“It’s so pretty!” Marlene gasped as she saw the gift. “Yeah it looks really awesome.” Denzel added on. “I know it’s not traditional but I think she’ll love it.” Cloud was happy with it. 

After about 20 minutes they were on the way home. Cloud had the kids call Tifa’s phone. They would be back from the spa in a few hours. The movers set up the piano in the bar in an open space. Cloud imagined Tifa playing it in front of a crowd live. He and the kids waited for until they hear the roar of Fenrir and they ran outside to greet the two arrivals.

“Auntie Yuffie!, Mom! Happy Valentine’s!” They hugged each other and then walked thru the door into the kitchen area. Tifa went upstairs to their room and grabbed her gifts, while Yuffie gave the kids her boxes of giri choco. Tifa came down with her three bags.

“Okay so this is for Marlene.” Who grabbed her bag and pulled out the stuffed golden chocobo. “Ahhh he’s so cute! He looks like Cloud’s brother.” She said while squeezing it. They all laughed heartily.

“For Denzel.” She handed him his bag and he opened up his box finding a brand new pair of boots. “Wow these are so cool! Can I wear them now?!” They both agreed he could and he happily put them on and started to jump around. 

“For Cloud” she handed him his box. “A new tool set? This is great Tifa, I’ll be able to work more on Fenrir and around the house. Been needing the upgrade.” He kissed her forehead. 

She went to grab his Honmei choco but before she could gift it to him he and everyone else walked into the bar. “Huh.” 

She began walking to the door leading into the bar where they were standing. “What’s going on g...” 

That’s when she saw it. The same gorgeous grand piano from the day prior, was in her bar.

“What is that doing here? How did it get here?”

“It’s for you. I know you think you don’t have time to relearn, but me and the kids can pick up the slack you deserve it.” 

A tear hit the hardwood floor.

“I.... don’t... how did you know?” 

Yuffie never missed her chance to shine. “Well because of your best friend of course.” 

Tifa saw her proud smile through her teary eyed vision. She walked up to it. Wow it was even more stunning in the flesh. Gorgeous ivory keys, slick paint, and a matching bench. She sat down and was reminded of the times she spent playing with her mother. Such simpler times. She played a few keys and it felt like she never stopped. It’s felt like home.

“Cloud I don’t know what to say... thank you.” She ran over to hug him. “But wasn’t this supposed to be for White day?” 

Cloud looked into her ruby eyes. “Well I was thinking maybe you could play a live show on White day? I have something else planned as well. The kids and I will take over when I get home from work so you can rest and you get to practice in the mornings before the bar opens. Everyone from the group should be here too. Only if you want to of course.” He whipped away her tears for her.

“I mean.. yeah I’ll play one show. That’s the least I can do... I can’t believe this. All I did was make you honmei choco and some tools!” 

Cloud chuckled. “I’m sure I’ll love the choco and I needed the tools as well.” Tifa grabbed the choco box and presented it to Cloud. 

“Cloud Strife will you be my Valentine?” 

“It would be an honor, Tifa Lockhart.” 

He took a bite and the anticipation was killing her but he finished two chocos before speaking.

“These are delicious Tifa! Wow..” He gave her a big kiss.

“I love you.”  
“Love you.” 

As they continued to kiss they heard from the audience. “EWWWWW.” As Yuffie, Denzel and Marlene all ran out of the room causing Cloud and Tifa to burst out laughing. 

“So do you guys have it?” Yuffie asked the kids quietly. 

“Yeah here it is.” Marlene said as she opened up the box containing Cloud’s White day gift. 

“Let’s go hide it now before she comes in here.” Denzel and Marlene ran up quickly up the stairs. 

Yuffie went back to see if Tifa had overheard anything but she saw Cloud and Tifa still embracing each other. 

“You two really deserve this.”


End file.
